


the rarely defeated corgis

by abhorsen (beeezie), beeezie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bisexuality, Drunk Texting, F/M, Pro-Bending, Rival Sex, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/abhorsen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: scrappy underdogs with an adorable team name vs. the defending pro-bending champions. mistakes are made. alcohol is involved. so is an anonymous discord firebending server.
Relationships: Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. the bracket is posted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowsb4bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsb4bros/gifts), [downn_in_flames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downn_in_flames/gifts), [MalfoysAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysAngel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202808) by [beeezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie). 



******The Rarely Defeated Corgis ****  
****(BeneathTheWaves, i-breathe-flames, pacingtherocks)  
** _6:52pm_

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** they put the bracket up

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** hello to you, too

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** oh my fucking god micah  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** pro-bending >>>> pleasantries ffs  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** who'd we get??

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** ferrets

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** motherfucker

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** shit are you serious

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** of course i'm fucking serious  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** i wouldn't fuck around about the tournament

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** fuck

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** fucking fuck

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** i knew we were gonna get fucked by seeding  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** but i didn't think we'd get this fucked

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** wait, don't they have a mostly new team, though??

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** yeah  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** future industries has a squad in the new four elements tournament, too, so bolin and their old firebender went to that  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** their water bender stuck around but that's it

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** maybe we have a shot, then

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** haven't you been going to the matches at all this year??  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** their replacements are fucking good  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** and their firebender's got a really unusual fighting style

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** unusual how?

 ** **pacingtherocks | fred:** **he fights like a water bender **  
pacingtherocks | fred:** betting he was part of that second wave of new benders after the avatar opened that new portal into the spirit world

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** oh HIM **  
BeneathTheWaves | micah:** motherfucker

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** guys  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** help me out here

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** no i mean fred's right  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** if it's the same guy i'm thinking of, anyway  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** i bet he comes from a bending family in the southern water tribe  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** there's just this really fluid style to the way he moves, it's not the normal bursts of flames  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** their waterbender's definitely southern water tribe, it's a different style

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** pretty sure that's his brother so that tracks  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** same last name, anyway

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** ha, good call, micah

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** i know my waterbending

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** well fuck, though  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** that's not great

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** it'll be fine  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** don't worry about it

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** yeah, well, i don't like losing  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** what about the earthbender?

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** she's not weird like the firebender, but she's good  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** just bc they have the future industries money doesn't mean we can't still win, though

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** that's the spirit

* * *

**volcanic activity  
** **(i-breathe-flames, pacingtherocks)  
** _7:15pm_

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** lowkey, don't tell micah

**i-breathe-flames | vic:**

**pacingtherocks | fred:** uhhh the other thing about their earthbender is that we kind of hooked up last year

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** wait, seriously???

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** yeah  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** i didn't even know she was a bender at all, she just said she was a fan  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** ugh being a pro-bender is always what everyone leads with, I don't know why she didn't

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** that's not what teddy led with

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** yeah, well, she already knew you were one and she wanted to get in your pants  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** she didn't want to risk you having a no-fucking-other-pro-benders policy

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** good point  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** i mean and i probably should have that policy  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** it just hadn't really come up before

 **pacingtherocks | fred:** you really should  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** do you know if your friend from ****got through?

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** haven't talked to them yet  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** there's a reason i don't have that policy though 

**pacingtherocks | fred:**

* * *

**if i'm on you'll be made of ashes too  
** **(i-breathe-flames, invisible.smoke)  
** _9:33pm_

 **invisible.smoke:** ****

**i-breathe-flames:** ****  
**i-breathe-flames:** no promises  
 **i-breathe-flames:** did your team get through?

 **invisible.smoke:** i keep my real identity closely guarded  
 **invisible.smoke:** especially since you basically just said that you did, with your "no promises"

 **i-breathe-flames:** oh, motherfucker

 **invisible.smoke:**   
**invisible.smoke:** oh, fine, it's only fair  
 **invisible.smoke:** yes, we did  
 **invisible.smoke:** and i'm psyched but want to, you know, avoid talking about it with my potential competition  
 **invisible.smoke:** since i'd kind of like us to be friends after the tournament :P

 **i-breathe-flames:** are you saying that i'm too competitive to be friends with my competition?

 **invisible.smoke:** no  
 **invisible.smoke:** i was strongly implying it, though

 **i-breathe-flames:**   
**i-breathe-flames:** fair, i _would_ like to be your friend afterward

 **invisible.smoke:** flamio

 **i-breathe-flames:** ****  
**i-breathe-flames:** no, seriously, i'm kind of nervous, though

 **invisible.smoke:** you'll be fine

 **i-breathe-flames:** how do you know? you've never seen me firebend

 **invisible.smoke:** i mean, i definitely have, if you got through to the tournament  
 **invisible.smoke:** i've scoped out the competition

 **i-breathe-flames:** i just get the rest of my team to give me the rundown  
 **i-breathe-flames:** i get annoyed if i'm watching a match and the firebenders aren't good

 **invisible.smoke:** see, you must be good ******  
invisible.smoke:** so curious about your fighting style if you're that impatient, though  
 **invisible.smoke:** we should spar after the tournament

 **i-breathe-flames: ****** **  
i-breathe-flames:** though we might spar during the tournament, too 

**invisible.smoke:** ****  
**invisible.smoke:** seriously, though, congratulations on getting through

 **i-breathe-flames:** you, too! if i get knocked out like i'm sure i will be you've got to tell me who you're on so i can root for you ****

**invisible.smoke:** haha i bet you're a lot better than that but sure  
 **invisible.smoke:** and likewise

* * *

**a worth-y opponent  
** **(high.tide van, invisible.smoke g)  
** _10:01pm_

 **high.tide** ** ****van:** hey. you saw the bracket?

 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** yes

 **high.tide** ** ****van:** do i need to say it?

 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** there's nothing to say

 **high.tide** ** ****van:** oh, sorry, was that my other brother going to all the corgi matches?

 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** i mean technically yeah, sometimes, since we have other brothers

 **high.tide** ** ****van:** gallagher.

 ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:**** it's not a big deal **  
invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** they're just good competition  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** and i wanted to get familiar with my possible opponents' fighting styles  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** and see, now it's coming in handy

 **high.tide** ** ****van:** oh, come the fuck on. you're going to their matches because you have a thing for their firebender.

 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** no i don't  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** i mean, not much of one  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** i just like her bending style  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** it's just really fast and explosive, it's so cool to watch

 **high.tide** ** ****van:** uh-huh.  
 **high.tide** ** ****van:** get better at lying, please, i'd rather nobody realize you have a thing for our opponent until after we've won.

* * *

 **drop a on you  
** **(AnAvalanche, pacingtherocks)  
** _11:17pm_

 **An** ** ****Avalanche** **:** hahahahahaha

 **pacingtherocks:**

**An** ** ****Avalanche:** i'd say i'd take it easy on you for old time's sake  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** but that would be a lie

 **pacingtherocks:** we hooked up twice **  
pacingtherocks:** does that even qualify as old time's sake?

 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** technically

 **pacingtherocks:** you're going down for old time's sake then

 **An** **Avalanche:** if that was intentional, take me now

 **pacingtherocks:** it wasn't not intentional 

**An** **Avalanche:** good enough for me

* * *

**looking for 30  
** **(** **Lexy** **Avalanche,** ****high.tide** ** ****van** , ** ******invisible.smoke** ** ****g**** )  
** _11:28pm_

 **Lexy** **Avalanche:** fyi, i hooked up with the corgis earthbender a couple times last year and i think i'm probably gonna do it again tomorrow night

 ****high.tide** ******van:** ** ****

**Lexy** **Avalanche:** sorry but he's hot and it's fun to hook up with another earthbender

 ** **high.tide** ** ****van:**** yeah, the one thing i miss about lavender is waterbending sex.

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** van, alec is also a waterbender

 ** **high.tide** ** ****van:**** but he's from the northern water tribe, and he mostly does healing stuff.

 ** **high.tide** ** ****van:**** it's different.

 ** **high.tide** ** ****van:**** though actually really great after a match, ngl.

 **Lexy** **Avalanche:** seriously, gallagher, find a firebender to hook up with, it'll be awesome

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** sure

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** i'll get right on that

 ** **high.tide** ** ****van:**** wait until after the tournament, i don't trust you not to catch feelings.

 **Lexy** **Avalanche:** they don't need to be in the tournament??

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** i haven't caught anything

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** shut up

 **Lexy** **Avalanche:** oh my god who???

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** no one

 ** ** **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:****** it's nothing

 **Lexy** **Avalanche:**


	2. the circuit's tie-by-tie analysis

**Republic City Pro-Bending Last-16 Analysis: Fire Ferrets v. Rarely Defeated Corgis  
**

We say it every year, folks: if you don't qualify in the top half of the pack, you might pay for it. The Corgis are finding that out the hard way. Having missed out on being top seeds by just a few points, they now have to face the wildly successful Future Industries Fire Ferrets, and the odds are not in their favor. The Ferrets' team captain, Van, is the sole holdover from the wildly successful run last year that culiminated in their fourth tournament win, but as the Ferrets gear up for the 30th tournament match in the team's history, he has to be feeling good about their odds. Other teams have been struggling to adapt to his brother Gallagher's firebending style all season with very little success, and earthbender Lexy has been as solid and immovable as a rock. Rarely defeated isn't undefeated: the Corgis have their work cut out for them.  
  


**Prediction: Fire Ferrets**

* * *

**  
(pro-bending firebenders)** **  
**_7:13am  
_

 **burning flames:** did anyone else see the circuit's analysis yet?

 **light** **me** **up:** yeah  
 **ight** **me** **up:** could've been worse for me

 **the_sparks_flew:** yeah they were harsh as fuck to a couple teams  
 **the_sparks_flew:** no idea where that shit was coming from

 **burning flames:** seriously

 **Moderator:** Reminder: this is meant to be an anonymous chat. If you would like to disclose identifying information about yourself, you must do so via DM.

_8:23am_

**invisible.smoke:** i've been to see every team in the top 16 at least three or four times  
 **invisible.smoke:** and naming no names i'm just going to say that i think they really screwed a couple of the predictions  
 **invisible.smoke:** they're fucking hacks

 **Moderator:** Please do not call the avatar a "hack."

 **invisible.smoke:** i'm not  
 **invisible.smoke:** the avatar didn't make the predictions i'm talking about  
 **invisible.smoke:** if she had they would have been better

* * *

**if i'm on you'll be made of ashes too  
(i-breathe-flames, invisible.smoke)**   
_8:45am_

**i-breathe-flames:** ughhh the fucking circuit  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** yeah well  
 **invisible.smoke:** said this in the chat a bit ago but a lot of them are hacks  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** oh wait i didn't see that, hold on

_8:54am_

**i-breathe-flames:** yeahhhh  
 **i-breathe-flames:** why do they always make the ferrets the favorites?  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** dunno  
 **invisible.smoke:** guess you're not the ferret firebender though   
  
**i-breathe-flames:** hahahaha no  
 **i-breathe-flames:** really hating them rn tbh  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** yeah, the circuit made a huge fucking deal of them  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** aren't two of their members new??  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** yeah  
 **invisible.smoke:** i mean, i think  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** ugh, how are they still favorites then??  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** no idea  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** sorry, i forgot the no trash talk/identity thing  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** haha it's fine ****  
**invisible.smoke:** totally fair to be pissed off and i'm here if you need to vent  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** don't tell me that!  
 **i-breathe-flames:** then one day i'm going to start venting about your team and then you'll hate me  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** ****  
**invisible.smoke:** nah, i won't  
 **invisible.smoke:** just try not to insult any of the firebenders specifically, you'll eventually get around to me  
 **invisible.smoke:** i won't hate you but my feelings are very fragile  
 **invisible.smoke:** i don't know if they could take it  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** ****  
**i-breathe-flames:** fuckkkk i want to know what teams you were talking about, i'm so curious  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** if i start narrowing it down you'll figure out who i am pretty quickly   
  
**i-breathe-flames:** ughhh fine right after the tournament  
 **i-breathe-flames:** or not if you don't want, like that's fine too  
 **i-breathe-flames:** i know we don't know each other that well, i literally just messaged you out of the blue bc you made some snarky comment  
 **i-breathe-flames:** i don't even remember what  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** about lightning, probably  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** ohhh right haha  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** but no, definitely i want to  
 **invisible.smoke:** i like talking to you ****  
**invisible.smoke:** whoever gets furthest in the tournament has to buy the other a drink :P  
  
 **i-breathe-flames:** ********can't wait  
  
 **invisible.smoke:** ****

* * *

**drop a on you  
(An** ******Avalanche, pacingtherocks)  
** _11:17am_

 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** hahahahaha  
  
 **pacingtherocks:** oh fuck off  
 **pacingtherocks:** i don't need to meet you tonight you know  
 **pacingtherocks:** i could just not show up  
  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** but then how would i go down for old time's sake?  
  
 **pacingtherocks:** good point  
  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** fwiw i'm sure gallagher (our firebender) is pretty incensed

 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** he wasn't happy to get you guys **  
  
pacingtherocks:** wait, why? **  
  
An** ** ****Avalanche:** he thinks you're underrated  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** he was in such a fucking mood when i saw him right after the bracket went  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** i think you were literally the last ones he wanted to get  
  
 **pacingtherocks:** huh  
 **pacingtherocks:** should you even be telling me that??  
  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:** what are you going to do different bc of it?  
  
 **pacingtherocks:** go down for old time's sake  
 **pacingtherocks:** oh, you said different, not the same  
 **pacingtherocks:** my mistake  
  
 **An** ** ****Avalanche:**

* * *

**volcanic activity** ****  
******(i-breathe-flames | vic, pacingtherocks | fred)  
** _8:19pm_

 ** **pacingtherocks | fred:**** come meet me by avatar park  
  
 ** **i-breathe-flames | vic:**** okay  
 ** **i-breathe-flames | vic:**** why??  
  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** i'm going out drinking with the ferret earthbender and i need you to stop me from doing something stupid  
  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** like hooking up with her again, or has that ship sailed?  
  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** both  
  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** oh my god fred  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** fine, where are you?  
  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** that bar with the name  
  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** thanks, that's so helpful  
  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** it's a long fucking name, i don't remember it  
  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** ohhhh  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** okay fine, that was actually helpful  
 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** i'm on my way

* * *

  
 **looking for 30  
(Lexy** ******Avalanche, high.tide van, invisible.smoke** ******g)**  
 _8:26pm_

 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** yeah, did it again tonight   
**Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** now we're out drinking   
**Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** good decision? maybe not  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** but no regrets

 **  
invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** well, do you want to beat them less or more now?  
  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** so much more  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** i've been told i'm too competitive  
  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** seems like a fine decision then haha  
  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** you guys should come join, it'll be fun  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** and if you don't i'll be outnumbered by corgis, he just told his cousin to come meet us  
  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** his cousin?  
  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** yeah  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** she's their firebender  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** come onnn gallagher  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** you can scope out the competition  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** look her in the eye  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** tell her you're going to come out on top  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** whether you mean that figuratively or literally is your own business  
  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:**   
**invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** yeah okay  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ****g:** where are you?  
  
 **Lexy** ** ****Avalanche:** by avatar park  
  
 **invisible.smoke** ** ** ******g:** on my way


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **i-breathe-flames:** hwats so special abt the corgsi firebender

**if i'm on you'll be made of ashes too**   
**(i-breathe-flames, invisible.smoke)**   
_12:53am_

**invisible.smoke:** just wanted to say agn not to tke the circut seriously  
 **invisible.smoke:** its full of fuckgn hacks  
 **invisible.smoke:** they didn't even mention one of the best firebenders in the tournament in their write up  
 **invisible.smoke:** too bsy talkg up hr rivals  
 **invisible.smoke:** so don't wry to much about it

 **i-breathe-flames:** thanksssss  
 **i-breathe-flames:** who's the best firebender they didn't mention???

 **invisible.smoke:** she's on the corgis  
 **invisible.smoke:** gotta go but just wnted to sy tht

 **i-breathe-flames:**   
**i-breathe-flames:** she's pretty good yeah

_1:51am_

**invisible.smoke:** no shes great  
 **invisible.smoke:** she's fuckig amazng  
 **invisible.smoke:** no offense if youre not hr im sure your also reallly good!  
 **invisible.smoke:** if you are her we are nver gettting a drnk ill be too mortified

 **i-breathe-flames:** actually spking of fire benders  
 **i-breathe-flames:** what do you know abt the ferret's frebender?

 **invisible.smoke:** uhhh  
 **invisible.smoke:** hes one of the peple who got bending after the spirit portal thgn  
 **invisible.smoke:** hes suthern water trbe

 **i-breathe-flames:** thats what our waterbender said  
 **i-breathe-flames:** hes from the northenr water trbe, he said the ferret waterbender's southern water tribe and the firebender bends like that style

 **invisible.smoke:** huh  
 **invisible.smoke:** your waterbender has a goood eye  
 **invisible.smoke:** most nwt benders can't tell that

 **i-breathe-flames:** yeh haha

 **invisible.smoke:** hes good also  
 **invisible.smoke:** the ferrets firebender i mean

 **i-breathe-flames:** hwats so special abt the corgsi firebender

 **invisible.smoke:** ughhh sry im being a duck rn

 **i-breathe-flames:** quack

 **invisible.smoke:** that made me laugh harder than it shouldve but fine  
 **invisible.smoke:** no she jst has a lot of power  
 **invisible.smoke:** her styles jst very direct  
 **invisible.smoke:** itt knd of remnds me of avatar korra's fightng style tbh

 **i-breathe-flames:** omg you've seen the avatr fight????

 **invisible.smoke:** couepl tiems

 **i-breathe-flames:** teach me everything you know wise duck

 **invisible.smoke:** this duck had too much to drink tnight and is passing out   
**invisible.smoke:** flameo

 **i-breathe-flames:**

* * *

**newbies for 30**   
**(LexyAvalanche, invisible.smokeg)**   
_2:04am_

**LexyAvalanche:** that was funnn  
 **LexyAvalanche:** we should hng out w them after we take thm downnn

 **invisible.smokeg:** ha yeah i'd be up for it

 **LexyAvalanche:** bet you would

 **invisible.smokeg:** fuck offfff youre the one jumping in bed with one of them

 **LexyAvalanche:** like yuo woudn't like to  
 **LexyAvalanche:** you don't go to all their matches bc you like her bending style

 **invisible.smokeg:** well i do like it  
 **invisible.smokeg:** can i tell you somethng i shouldn't and you hve to promise not to tell my brother

 **LexyAvalanche:** TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

 **invisible.smokeg:** i uhhhh  
 **invisible.smokeg:** so you guys have like a pro bending thing for earthbenders right?

 **LexyAvalanche:** yes

 **invisible.smokeg:** are they as like, yell-y? about being anonymus as ours is?

 **LexyAvalanche:** idk but they're fairly strict  
 **LexyAvalanche:** why?

 **invisible.smokeg:** well i've been talking to this other firebender from ours  
 **invisible.smokeg:** they messaged me after i went off about lightning bending and how it's just seen as lower brow now bc elites don't respect the honest work of powering the city

 **LexyAvalanche:** oh my god that's amazing of course you did  
 **LexyAvalanche:** find screenshot and share immediately

**invisible.smokeg:**

**invisible.smokeg:** (theyre not burning flames they just liked what i said)

 **LexyAvalanche:** you're not wrong but brb ded

 **invisible.smokeg:** anyway ive been talkng to them alot and i reallly kinda like them  
 **invisible.smokeg:** aand i kind of think it might be her

 **LexyAvalanche:** OH MY GOD NO FUCKING WAY TELL ME EVERYTHING

 **invisible.smokeg:** you shouldve stopped drinking like four drnks ago

 **LexyAvalanche:** yes i should have  
 **LexyAvalanche:** but if i had i definitely would have ended up in a stairwell with fred so it's probably better this way

 **invisible.smokeg:** oh my fucking god

 **LexyAvalanche:** it's like hate-fucking except i don't hate him

 **invisible.smokeg:** thanks for clearing that up

 **LexyAvalanche:** YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME EVERYTHING

 **invisible.smokeg:** they were just in a mood after the circut rankings came out  
 **invisible.smokeg:** they specifically mentioned us  
 **invisible.smokeg:** and last night i thought i saw her put her phone away from after i got a message

 **LexyAvalanche:** ohmyfuckingfuck wait

 **invisible.smokeg:** i'm waiting

 **LexyAvalanche:** i've short-circuited

 **invisible.smokeg:** seriusly ffuck the circiut

* * *

**drop a on you**   
**(AnAvalanche, pacingtherocks)**   
_2:16am_

**AnAvalanche:** HI OH My GOD

 **pacingtherocks:** hey

 **AnAvalanche:** does your cousin have a friend on the fire bending server?

 **pacingtherocks:** why?

 **AnAvalanche:** does she?

 **pacingtherocks:** again, why?

 **AnAvalanche:** gallagher mentioned that he had a friend on the server and thought it might be her

_2:28am_

**AnAvalanche:** fred??

_7:01am_

**pacingtherocks:** interesting

_10:16am_

**AnAvalanche:** you're such a dick

 **pacingtherocks:** you would know 

**AnAvalanche:** it'd be a real bad idea to do it again tonight

 **pacingtherocks:** agree  
 **pacingtherocks:** does it matter?

 **AnAvalanche:**   
**AnAvalanche:** no

* * *

**if i'm on you'll be made of ashes too**   
**(i-breathe-flames, invisible.smoke)**   
_10:26am_

**invisible.smoke:** hey sorry if i was weird last night  
 **invisible.smoke:** had a little too much to drink, was out with my team haha

 **i-breathe-flames:** same haha no worries  
 **i-breathe-flames:** i like your insight <3

 **invisible.smoke:** haha thanks

* * *

**The Rarely Defeated Corgis**   
**(BeneathTheWaves | micah, i-breathe-flames | vic, pacingtherocks | fred)**   
_3:53pm_

**pacingtherocks | fred:** let's go down to cornelia street tonight

 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** sure  
 ** **BeneathTheWaves | micah** : **how wild was last night?

 ** **pacingtherocks | fred** :** very

 ** **i-breathe-flames | vic** :** fred you should warn him

 ** **BeneathTheWaves | micah** :** ?

 ** **i-breathe-flames | vic** :** i think the ferrets are gonna be there  
 ** **i-breathe-flames | vic** :** or at least their earth bender will be

 ** **pacingtherocks | fred** :** the firebender will be too  
 **pacingtherocks | fred:** he's too into you to not show up

 **i-breathe-flames | vic:** no he's not  
 ** **i-breathe-flames | vic** :** shut up

 ** **BeneathTheWaves | micah** :** yeah, I'm in  
 ** **BeneathTheWaves | micah** :** someone clearly needs to save you both from yourselves  
 **BeneathTheWaves | micah:** remember how they're our competition and we have a match with them in a few days?

* * *

**drop a on you**   
**(An** ******Avalanche, pacingtherocks)**   
_11:17am_

**AnAvalanche:** we really should go to a different bar though

 **pacingtherocks:** yeah

 **pacingtherocks:** i know a place on cornelia st

**AnAvalanche:** oh good fuck

**pacingtherocks:** i actually do 

**AnAvalanche:** doesn't make you not ridiculous

**pacingtherocks:**

* * *

**newbies for 30**   
**(LexyAvalanche, invisible.smokeg)**   
_5:06pm_

**LexyAvalanche:** okay well regardless of whether she's their firebender

 **LexyAvalanche:** wanna go out with us again tonight?

**invisible.smokeg:** probably a bad idea

 **invisible.smokeg:** if the circuit sees us it's going to be a whole thing

 **LexyAvalanche:** that's why we're gona go to cornelia street

 ** **LexyAvalanche:** **their fire bender will be there

 **invisible.smokeg:** sure

 **LexyAvalanche:**

**LexyAvalanche:** and if you don't join me i'll be all alone

 **LexyAvalanche:** with no one to stop me from doing something stupid

 **invisible.smokeg:** i already agreed

 **LexyAvalanche:** oh admit it, you were having fun with their fire bender falling all over you bc she was drunk off her ass

 **invisible.smokeg:** well

 **invisible.smokeg:** yeah

 **LexyAvalanche:** yessss


End file.
